Talk:Terry Thorpe
The Simpsons A person keeps adding into the Trivia section that since Terry and Clay are white and black, that they are parodys of Lenny and Carl from the T.V. show The Simpsons. This is an unnecessary addition, and isn't even true, there is not enough (if any) evidence supporting this. Neither Terry nor Clay have any resemblance or similarities to Lenny and Carl other then being white and black. I'm just trying to prove a point. Grand Theft AJ 02:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) They've got very similiar names with the same numbers of letters in them. Clay and Carl have three same letters and both begin from "C". Terry and Lenny have two same letters in same places and double letters. Clay is black and he is the smart one, just like Carl in "The Simpsons". Both characters always seen together, just like Carl and Lenny, and they are just support characters for the main character. So, Johnny has a best friend, Jim, and Homer has a best friend Barnie in "The Simpsons". I add this note all the time just because somebody can agree with me and it will be a real nice for every "The Simpsons" fan to see parody in GTA. If you just disagree with me, there is no reason to delete this note. Wikipedia is free encyclopedia and we need to add as much facts as possible. You can see, that I have enough arguments to suppose, that Clay and Terry is a parody. Thanks in advance. :That... what? I don't support this idea because it doesn't make sense at all and it seems you are just forcing a connection that they could be similar.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's just similar. May be it would be good for all of us, if I don't mention the fact of parody and leave only the fact of similarity? : Thank you Spaceeinstein! I really hate to insult people over this, but this situation is completly idiotic. Orta Dogg, you can't seriously believe your own bull about this connection... you have absoloutly no solid evidence. The only reason you're making these unnecessary adds is probably to gain more edits, or to fuel some sick need of arguing with others online, juts let it go. Go make some additions that matter. Grand Theft AJ 00:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the evidences, you hater, so argument your position or shut up. All you do is about personal, you say thanks to one and say bad things to another. There is no discussion in here, it's just your attempts to conflict with me. I will add my note all the time you will delete it, just because I see this similarity and I think, that it's gotta have place in GTA Wiki. And stop blaiming me in things I never do, like sick need to arguing or my own bull. You began all this without any reason, so you are wrong. :... Not only does your rebuttle not make any sense, but it still doesn't prove anything... all you did was repeat everything I said to you, and then deny it... I think you should attend a grammer class, then come back, and make a valid point about this situation... if that's at all possible. Grand Theft AJ 05:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I seriously don't think that this whole "Lenny and Carl" thing has any solid proof backing it either - most of the things mentioned are either speculation and/or wishful thinking. However, if it turns out that the reference is true, then the information can be re-added to the trivia section. Until then, please don't try adding it again. I also urge you to stop with the back-and-force abuse to eachother - that doesn't accomplish anything, and will only lead to one - or both- of you being blocked. You've been blocked for this kind of thing once before, Grand Theft AJ, and if it continues you may end up being blocked again, for much longer than last time. - Hardrock182 08:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hardrock182, thanks for calm down the situation. I never thought, that Wikipedia is a place for this kind of conflicts with personal offences. I added this note just because I saw a lot of time something similar in other articles. Somebody wrote, that Armando looks like Lloyd Banks, somebody wrote, that heist of bank looks like heist from "Heat". Somebody wrote, that Phil Bell is looks like character of DeNiro from "Goodfellas". There is not any proves of these notes, but they are still here, in Trivia section, so I though, why I can't add something like this if similarity of Clay and Carl clear to me? I don't say about parody, I just say, that this is similarity and this could be interesting. Really, there are not much information about Clay and Terry, because not much people played the episodes. I added many other notes about these characters and I like them so much, so I guess, that I have a right to put something unofficially about them. If two moderators disagree - OK, I stop my tryings. But I really don't think, that I did something wrong. Thanks in advance. Grand Theft AJ, you didn't say anything about all this except "I don't think so". All things you wrote is just typically forum-arguing for people without personal life. It's discustingly for me, because I hate forums for this their aspect. I will not talk with you no more, because I'm here not for that. Good luck. Orto Dogge 13:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I am not a big "The Simpsons" fan.)) Just couldn't ignore the fact of similarity. It was so clear for me, that I was really surprised nobody said about it before.)Orto Dogge 23:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :First I'd like to say, I didn't do anything wrong. Hardrock182, I'm not repeating any of my previous offences, I stopped it from turning into an Edit-War, by creating a subject about it on the Talk page like I was told, so I have no clue why I'm being "warned". I also didn't use harsh language, and after trying to convince Orta Dogge in a normal fasion, (which apparently wasn't working) I used a bit of force. I only hope the blessed Lord will absolve me of my trecherous sins, for trying to clean up an article on GTA Wiki. I also like that fact that Orto Dogge turned this whole thing around to make me look like the bad guy. Very sly, and I applaud you for that, even after this subject was finished, you continued to provoke me, so don't be surprised I retaliated with this comment. Responding to your comment "Grand Theft AJ, you didn't say anything about all this except "I don't think so". ": I didn't just outright disagree with you, I gave valid excuses to why I disagreed, but you obviously wouldn't take the time to read and understand it. Now I'm out of here, this specific talk page has been a waste of my time, peace. Grand Theft AJ 04:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Gender Uh...Who removed Terry's gender from the infobox? Hisame1311 (talk) 11:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Face Doen't Terry look more like he is in his late 40's? I guess It's because he smokes alot of crack. He just seems to have alot more wrinkles than a 31 year old would. User:Slipknot15 (talk) Okay, who keeps changing Terry and Clay's status to deceased. The deaths are determinatory. I know that the last 2 times I did this mission, I watched them both run away with the rest of the Lost members. They were both still alive. :Me. Canonically they die. Tom Talk 23:50, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Army Can somebody enlighten me, when exactly Terry mentioned his past in military forces? It was very obvious to me, but now I've replayed TLaD and didn't see a single note about him being in the army. Please, help. Orto Dogge (talk) 04:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember, either. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) They have a conversation about it when hanging out with everyone together (Not sure if Jim needs to be there though). Terry says he was a part of the Marines. Grasscid (talk) 02:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) It's possible for Terry and Clay to survive "Mr. Phillips" In the mission Mr.Phillips, it's possible to spare both Terry and Clay by following these steps. 1. After they get on their motorcycles, don't shoot them; let them follow the van all the way to Stab City. 2. Once you get there, start killing the generic bikers, taking care to avoid shooting Terry or Clay. 3. Once you've killed enough generic Lost members, they should start fleeing away; simply let Terry and Clay escape (though they might de-spawn before this) and they'll make it out of the massacre with their lives. Considering the fact that they won't be seen at the mass funeral, they probably end up joining up with the LS chapter, though this is just speculation and there's no guarantee of what happens to them after that point except that they aren't killed by Trevor. I know it's somewhat difficult to do but it's nonetheless possible. That said, I think it's worth updated Terry and Clay's "Status:" to say "Determinant" instead of "Deceased" as it's not guaranteed that they'll die. Grasscid (talk) 02:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Terry's Trivia Terry can be found as a pedestrian around the The Lost Clubhouse. Who the hell wrote this in the Trivia section? You don't see special characters on the streets in IV unless it's a random encounter, and Terry doesn't have one. Terry'sFix (talk) 19:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC)